


Couldn't help

by BiancaBibi



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Grease is mentioned, I love my Richie boy, Reader makes delicious chocolate cakes, just a bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaBibi/pseuds/BiancaBibi
Summary: My first Richie x Reader fanfic! Hope you enjoy! it's a oneshot.





	Couldn't help

As the losers biked down your street, Richie couldn’t help but look at your window. There you were; cocoa and flour splattered all over your face, checking at the oven every now and then while dancing to the beat of _girls just wanna have fun._ You then took something out of the oven, a chocolate cake that looked delicious, and put it on the window porch to cool it a bit.

In the process, you couldn’t help but make eye contact with Richie. You gave him a sweet smile and waved at him. He tried to wave back but almost fell from his bike and you couldn’t help but laugh, covering your mouth with your hand, trying not to look too rude.

Richie couldn’t help but blush, and he too laughed. The losers turned to him with confused  faces .

\-  Y-you ok-ay, Richie?- Bill  couldn’t help but stutter as he asked , genuinely concerned and Richie nodded.

-Yeah, I just forgot something in my house. You go on, I’ll ride there quickly and take it, then meet you at Mike’s, okay?

The losers looked at each other.

-you sure you don’t want us to go with you?- Eddie asked -Your mom might catch you.

-Don’t worry, Eds, I’ll be fine- He winked and Eddie rolled his eyes.

-Don’t call me Eds!

-Let’s just go, guys, Mike’s waiting.- Stan suggested, looking at Richie, who nodded.

-See ya there then- Ben said as they got back on their bikes.

When Richie saw them turn left and dissapear, he put his bike down and run to your doorway, knocking on the door. After a few seconds, you opened it.

-Trashmouth, what are you doing here?- You asked, but non the less let him in, and you couldn’t help but smile at him.

-Yeah it’s nice to see you too, (y/n)- He said as he looked around.

-Nice place- He walked up to the cake. -What’s this?

-Just a little something I cooked. Would you like to try some?- You said, pulling out a knife, and he couldn’t help but nod, taking the deliciousness in his hands.

You cut some and take two plates, putting one piece in each other. Richie grabbed his and tried it.

-Holy fuck (y/n) this tastes better than a make out session feels!- Richie said, and you couldn’t help but chuckle.

-Thanks Richie- You smiled.

-So, what are you up to?

-Well, I was gonna watch _Grease…_

-Can I join you?- He asked. You shrugged.

-Sure, I don’t see why not...- Richie couldn’t help but smile.

-Alright then, but after that, I leave, no make out sessions.- He warned, and you couldn’t help but laugh.

-Deal

-I’m awake!- Richie suddenly shouted, and you couldn’t help but jump in surprise. He looked at you as he pushed his glasses up.

-Why didn’t you wake me up?- He protested. You shrugged.

-I guess you just were too cute and peaceful. Plus you were actually shutting up for 5 minutes straight. I couldn’t break that, it’s your record!- You said, and you couldn’t help but blush.

-Cute, huh? _Does little (y/n/n) want a kissie?-_ He said in a mocking voice, and he couldn’t help but give you that cheesy smile of his. You laughed and shook your head.

-Richie Tozier, you’re gonna be the death to me- You said.

-I sure hope so...- He said and winked at you, and you couldn’t help but blush again.

-What’s with the blushes, (l/n), am I too cute to bare?

-Maybe- You said, shrugging, and he couldn’t help but grin.

-oooooh, someone’s getting flirty! Sorry, (y/n), I’m not up for fucking today- You rolled your eyes, an you couldn’t help but laugh.

A comfortable silence filled the room as you finish the movie. When the last scene ended, you turned to Richie, who was grinning widely at you.

-What?

-you know what the only thing sweeter than the cake in this room is?- He asked. You laughed.

-Lemme guess, you- You said, and he couldn’t help but laugh. He shook his head.

-I’m not sweet, honey, I’m hot. There’s a difference- you couldn’t help but snort at the comment.

-What then?- You asked. He gave you his cheesy smile again, and started leaning close. You suddenly felt his lips on yours, and you couldn’t help but close your eyes, kissing back. When you finally parted away from each other, he leaned to you ear and whispered:

- _You_

At that moment, right there, as you leaned you head on his shoulder, you couldn’t help but think,  _This wasn’t a bad idea after all._


End file.
